bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Valhalla Tournament
This tournament begins, in the ancient land of Valhalla. Valhalla has recreated its land around the Great Hall Temple. The land stretches for miles and in a second a beautiful man with white hair appears in the Great Hall. " The time as come for the begin to tournament." " Oh, Varukiriis go and bring me the strongest fighters you can." The man is Kiyoshi Souzou the fourth Saikououja '(''Supreme King) of the Kosumosukihakus. " Now I must protect Valhalla's land from ageing as the time currents will age it." Kiyoshi sits in the center of the Great Hall and emits a powerful dark yet holy or divine aura. The King using his temporal powers creates a barrier around the land. The barrier then turns into a dusk sky like the same priniciple of the Los Noches roof. The barrier keeps at the time currents from ageing the lush lands. Near completion of the barrier the Varukiriis return, with five beings from different locations and times. Kiyoshi's voice can be heard over the land." Greetings warriors I am Kiyoshi Souzou and this world is Valhalla. " " Valhalla is an ancient world, home to one of the greatest tournaments ever held." " Now warriors, what are you names and not nicknames the names you were given at birth." They appear outside of the Great Hall Temple, that floats over a bottemless pit with no bridges connenting to it. An illusion of Kiyoshi greets the five warriors. " I am the Saikououja Kiyoshi Souzou, I would greet you in person, but I must keep the barrier active and that means no breaks on my part this is just an illusion of me." " Also, I wish I could greet you in the Great Hall, but that is for only the greatest of warriors." Kenji stepped forward, taking in the surrounding area and these Varukirii around him with a sense of awe. Coming to a stop, he regarded the Saikououja with a level of respect. "My name is Kenji Shiba," he said in a clear tone. The purple-haired man with the emotionless look also stepped forward from his side, his eyes slowly turning to notice the other fighters. "Hm. Sōkudo requested that I'd retrieve some strange weapon, but to what end, I wonder. It shouldn't be hard..." His eyes finally spotted all of them, sending a small chill through the air with his mere presence. "So these are the obstacles in my path. Hm... Perhaps I'll be able to test my Kangshinmu in this tournament." He stepped forward, following Kenji's example, as he stated clearly. "Madara Kawahiru." Immediately after Madara, a red-haired man burst by the other four warriors. "Well, this looks like a fancy place." he said in a hushed tone. As he looked around the lush forest, he noticed the floating temple in the distance and the other warriors, as well as the King's self-made illusion of himself. "Oh, my sincerest apologies. How rude of me to barge in here without a proper introduction. I am Naishō Kawahiru, your majesty." At that moment, he eyed Madara. "So, he ''is here..."'' "My..oh my..." Not even stepping in forward, a rather strange-looking *young* man paid no respect towards Kiyoshi. He looked around and sighed, it all happened so fast, just this morning he was on his daily hollow hunt, his blood-soaked clothes evident of this. "So...." Changing his attention to his watch, he sighed once more. A smile unexpectedly came to his face as he felt the heavy and dense spiritual pressure creeping through his skin, seemingly coming to the other guys in the place, and one even feels familiar, Kenji's. "Let's just make this quick shall we? Got a date to catch....By the way, name's Margin Heart..." A dark presence was suddenly felt, as the fifth, and last of the combatants emerged forward. The elusive Ryotenbin Shiki, the '''Primitus Coelen Capitaliter, as well as its leader. Ryotenbin looked up towards the apparition of this...king, and spoke his name in a voice that carried a tone of despair. " I am Ryotenbin Shiki." He looke then, to his fellow tournament fighters, analyzing them briefly. "Kenji Shiba...a man I do not know...two with the same clan name...and one whose attitude hints at hot-head..." The illusion of Kiyoshi then starts to talk again " Now that you five are here, I bet you are wondering why you are here?" "The land that you are on isn't really Vahalla exactly, but the Great Hall Temple is.." The Kiyoshi illusion points to the gaint floating temple. " Once every few years, the temple creates these lush lands, but since Valhalla exist right at the flowing currents of time the land is aged to nothing." "So don't worry as the barrier stops the time currents, not one second will past in your time and that is why some of you are from the past, present, or future." " It is my position to make a temporal barrier to allow the fighters a place to fight." " So that one of what ever numbers fighters can win, and enter the temple." " Now as for what is at stake." " I won't tell you all, exactly what is the prize but it is a weapon." "Now Kenji, you want to hold a weapon or power strong enough to defeat Averian." "Madara you need it so that Sukudo can study it for reasons I won't say as that is a Kawahiru-clan private matter. " "However, you think as you know what is the weapon and its powers, that is it too dangerous to be allowed to just anyone." " Margin you don' really care so much, but if there is a weapon or power that can protect your family, friends, and yourself you will fight to win it." " Plus, you like rare and unusual things." " Naishō you want a weapon or power strong enough to fall both Madara, and Seirietou and see yourself the strongest of the Kawahiru-clan." " Ryotenbin Shiki, you want a weapon or power strong enough so that you can remain the, Primitus Coelen Capitaliter and protect those close to you." " Now gentlemen, I haven't read your minds but this is what the Varukirii have told me as they have watched you for sometime now." " Now you will choice your opponents now as there are five of you, then there will be a two way fight and a three way fight." "Now for the laws of Valhalla." First law, even if you are slained, Valhalla's holy grounds will revive you and send you back to your time and location." "Secondy, only the winner is allowed at Valhalla so don't try to Shunpo or teleport to it. " " As the Varukirii will throw in the bottemless pit which goes to the time currents and you will be sealed there for all time with no hope of salvation." " Third law, outside of the Great Hall there is completely no Reishi (Spirit Particles) in the atomsphere, this means that there is absolutely no boost to your powers." " Fourth Law, as such Valhalla and the Varukirii are under my rule. " "So don't think that you can go to your family, friends, enemies, organizations, or even the Soul King if you lose, as they have no authority here." " Now this isn't a real law but it is advice don't attack the sky as it is the barrier and unless you want to be sealed away in time than don't break it." " Now, due to my skill and power in temporal spells, and abilities I can keep the barrier active for one earth year 365 days." " When, there are only two fighters left, this illusion of myself will reappear and make the final round." The Varukirii fly away and fly around the Great Hall Temple. The battle selection begins at a clearing in the forest.... Kenji followed the others to the clearing, feeling out the other participants as he moved. Margin was close by, and Kenji moved closer to speak to him. "Good to see you again, Margin. Its been a while," Kenji hadn't really spoken to the man since their last battle, and that was back when he first left the Soul Society. Looking around, Kenji took in the others as well, wondering who'd be landed with the three-way fight. "So, how about we go a round, eh Margin?" "With pleasure..." With his casual stance, he glared over to Kenji and grinned. "I wonder...Have you improved, Kenji? I do hope so..." Margin didn't really want to beat the shit out of Kenji, he wanted a fair match with him, his skills had started to rust, without any sparring partner, it is to be expected. Ryotenbin listened to the laws of this place, but paid no awe or wonder to the beings flying around and whatnot. He quickly decided his first opponent, being that he wanted to fight one of these, apparently, gifted Kawahiru Clan members. Immediately he walked casually over to Madara Kawahiru, and bowed to him in a respectful manner. "Greetings. You have heard my name, as I yours. I'm here to say that I would like to be your first opponent." As the other participants mingled, Naishō kept to himself, analyzing his soon-to-be opponents. "Hmm... starting with Kenji Shiba... His power feels heavy, which I like. He also seems to display a form of respect and admiration, which makes me even more giddy! If I do have to fight him, I think it'd be a pleasurable battle. On to this "Margin Heart." He seems to be some form of demon, but I can't be sure. He also has an aura about him, but I can't make out what..." Suddenly, Naishō remembered Madara. "Well, I don't need to think about him, since I've known him all my life. But, I wonder, is he still using his nickname? Well, that's for another time." Clearing his fellow clansman out of his thoughts, Naishō turned his attention to the last of the combatants. "Okay, I've never heard of the Coelen Capitaliter, so I can't really gather anything besides that he seems weaker than the others. But, is this just a facade so we will be caught in a trap?" Done with his analysis, Naishō walked over to Kenji, his usual smile on his face. "Hello, Kenji Shiba. Pleasure to meet you." Naishō said softly, outstretching his hand for a handshake. Turning, Kenji bowed his head in greetings and shook the man's hand firmly before introducing Margin. "Naishō Kawahiru, right? Nice to meet you." He glanced at Madara and then back at Naishō, a slight smile crossing his face. "If anything, I hope neither of you are as powerful as Seireitou..." He said, almost in a whisper. "So, what you think of all this, then? Pretty impressive," A level of awe entered his tone as he swept his eyes across the landscape. "This should be pretty interesting." He thought, feeling both Margin and Naishō's energy, his smile deepening as a result. Naishō's smile quickly changed to a large smirk. "Heh... I'm positive Seireitou are the least of your worries. Madara, or should I say, Kamui is definitely the stronger of us three. But, he's got his weaknesses..." he replied, hi smirk growing even wider. "Anyways, this is very beautiful. If I could, I'd definitely live here. But, alas, I must live among other Shinigami... But enough of these petty wants. I hope this doesn't sound too forward, seeing how we just met, but what do you plan to do if you win this little tournament?" Naishō asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Kamui's eyes slowly rolled over to note Naishō in his gaze. With a small rotation of his body, in order to face Naishō, his adamant stoic face was clear. "Winning is subjective. After all, whether I destroy or step over bugs... they are moot to me." he answered. "That is true, dear cousin." Naishō replied, shifting his attention towards the elder of his cousins. "How is Seireitou doing?" he asked, although his interest in the question was obviously not present.